beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aqua Gamma-Ray Loki CE:SN
IF ANY PART OF THIS BEY IS COPIED THE THIEF SHALL BE REPRIMANDED This beyblade is the final evolution in the Norse God Loki legend beyblades. This beyblade is the true power of the norse gods. It has very dark powers that can also be used for good in some cases. This bey is built with a voice command system. It can spin left and right and is the Ultimate Form of the Norse God Beyblades. It shall be owned by Joan Martinez. This launcher is in the shape of a Triple horned sword. This is sword has a L-R launcher in the middle of the blade allowing this beyblade to spin left and right. This launcher can launch the beyblade 2 ways, First way is when the blader lifts the sword and thrusts it forward launching the beyblade. Second Way is u press a button on the handle releasing it and appearing a string so its a String Launcher and launches normal way. This facebolt depicts the trickester god Loki at his darkest stage it depicts a dark helmet with a giant blade in between the twosides of the helmet with chains on it. This facebolt is on a clear facebolt made of rubber covered with a thin layer of plastic. It is Colored Translucent Aqua Blue. This fusion wheel is very similar to that of the diablo wheel. It has the same gimmick but with different objects on the fusion wheel. The metal fusion wheel has a metal from that can slide down to change shifts. The Shift is between the two frames is a process with spiral lines. This process happens with one frame going down and the other coming up in the blink of an eye. The lower wheel gets covered so it isnt seen by the opposing beyblade. Rotating Axis Frame: Aqua Destroyer This is the top part of the fusion wheel that extends over every part of the fusion wheel and is made out of pure carved Titanium. This frame is made out of 4 Rotating axis Rings that shift. The Top 2 Rings go in a Slanted Axis and intersect past each other without contact and are covered with element mixers to create water, The smaller to frames rotate slowly on the frame and contain metal balls in them to make the bey balanced after attack. This frame starts out fixed and then begins free spinning when the bey is launched. Metal Frame: Chaos Monsters This part of the fusion wheel is very similar to the daiblo fusion wheel. The gimmicks are the three chaos monsters in norse mythology. The first part is a face of a werewolf pointing outwards with its teeth showing but closed. The second is a wavy stream of topping lines representing a river that flows. the third part of the wheel is the final chaos monster representing a giant serpent with its head and eyes looking towards you with its fangs pointing out on th fusion wheel donward. This part of the fusion wheel is colored silver. Inner PC Frame: Gamma Ray Chamber Clear This frame contains little particles of gamma radiation from stars. It is contained in a tight solid clear frame about 2 cm high. This frame is made out of electronic crystal which can neutralize the gamma radiation particles on command.The Gamma Particles are contained in mini containers attached to the frame and it is also collected by the mini solar panels on the outside of this frame. This frame has tiny holes that open and close when mode changes occur to shoot out gamma radiation and slowly corrode the beyblade from the inside. Radiation Frame: Toxic Botulinum Destroyer This frame is a clear frame that contains Botulinum toxin in it. When gamma ray energy in released The toxin is released shortly after on the opponents beyblade poisoning their beast and making parts of the beyblade fall apart after time. Counter Frame: Black Hole This frame is a counter defense and a attack frame. This frame is a spiral hole that goes downward like a black hole. This frame is very strong because of its spiral form an attack from above will just result in the beyblade being trown back in the air. This fusion wheel is made up of rubber on the inside with the spiral hole and the outside is made out of metal. This frame is colored tan brown and a mix of silver and black to give it a touch of destruction. Pre-Core Frame: Stabilizer Thruster This frame is just above the core and under the counter frame and gamma frame. This frame takes the heat givin out by the gamma frame and pushes the heat out due to a mini fan on the inside of this beyblade. The fan can help increase stamina but will decrease the control of it. This frame helps keep this bey cool and not over heat. Core It is a basic core made out of hollowed steel aluminum that can interchange modes on contact with another beyblade and it is the part that makes this beyblade spin left and right and is voice commanded. it is equipped with a micro computer chip allowing it to be voice commanded by not just shouting random commands. Magna-Sealant Core This part is under the core and holds the metal wheel together. This part is made out of Strong Magnets allowing this bey to control the gravity and magnetic poles of this bey. This core allows the bey to give off pulses of magnetic energy at the opposing bey and on itself to make the bey seem like Zero G. This Performance tip is made out of Hollow Aluminum too make it less dense and quicker to manuever.It contains a classic Engine Gear that can change into4 tip modes, Cosmic End, Super Nova, Gamma Burst, and Cosmic Gamma. This Performance tip is Made to help and adjust the frames of the Metal Wheel because it can release gamma particles into the ground through the tips. This tip Contains a secret part that pushes outward and creates wind distortion. Cosmic End- is similar to final survive mode with a sharp needle and made for defense and stamina. This tip mode is only activated when this bey starts to lose spin and a lot of balance. Super Nova- Is activated when the bey is launched it is a combination of Flat and with a tiny slant to it making it spin fast and able to jump. Gamma Burst- Is a defense tip used when this bey releases gamma energy. This tip is a Wide Defense tip covered in rubber with metal balls in it making it heavy and hard to move. Cosmic Gamma- is a performance tip meant for balance it is a tip that is EWD tip but this tip is covered in spikes making it move quicker and able to maneuver quickly and regain balance. Engine Gear- This engine gear part is a complex figure that is in the shape of a 4d performance tip but uses the Engine gear mechanics. Loki activates the engine gear when a command is transmitted by the blader. This engine gear makes the lost stamina and speed of Loki regained. Loki transforms into the Giant Four Headed Monster Tiamit. He becomes a 150 ft long gamma filled water dragon with incredible speed, stamina, and attack power. Tiamit has strong power but very hard to control. Abilities *Tiamit Aqua Assault: Tiamit uses the Water in its wings to flood the arena and then dives into the water. Then tiamit swims up and uppercuts the opponent into the air and then jumps above them and slaps them back to the ground. Transformation Signature Move- Cosmic Gamma Ray Tsunami Destruction ''' Tiamit Loki Creates floods entire arena in gamma ray water. Then Tiamit Creates a Tsunami From All Directions and Jumps into the air. When in the air Tiamit throws out Gamma Ray bursts at the opposing beyblade causing it to decay and fall apart. Then Tiamit becomes a giant gamma ray burs and combines with the water and crashes the opposing bey. Attack Type- '''Gravity Control Gamma Typhoon: Loki Creates multiple typhoons by speeding up the rotating axis frame making the elemenet mixers creating water in larger numbers and in faster time. Then Loki jumps in the air and makes the typhoons attack the opposing bey in all directions and throwing it up and down in the air. Ragnarok Final Blade Strike- '''Loki Floods the arena then goes underwater as a cover until Loki puts all the water into a water like blade and jumps high above the arena. Then Loki dives down covered by the water like blade and lands on the opposing beyblades facebolt(Bitium, Bitchip, Etc). Defense Type- '''Cosmic End Black Hole:Loki Goes into the center of the arena and just spins there on the defensive. Loki then waits for an attack then uses the black hole frame and tilts in the direction of the incoming attack then uses the spirals and rubber in the frame to absorb the attack to lessen damage. Heavy Viper Aqua Shield:Loki uses the rotating axis frame and black hole frame and defends from attacks in all directions and makes water in the arena also to help the defense. Velocity Type- Norse Destruction Race: '''Loki uses the Super Nova tip to make it spin quickly. Then Loki folds the slant sideways to make movement faster then Loki gains more speed after time do to the tip and Starts being able to carve parts of the arena off with the tip. '''Giant's Rampage Revenge: '''Loki circles the arena at 100 times speed in reverse rotation after its engine gear has been used. Then the speed of the Reverse rotation makes loki's Engine Gear Activate in Reverse Making it Stronger and Faster then Loki rams into the opposing beyblade with all of its newly gained speed Endurance Type- '''Endless Bearing Survivor- '''Loki uses The Cosmic Gamma Tip and the Axis Frame in this ability. Loki uses the bearings in the Axis Frame to Manipulate the air around Loki to make the opponent think that loki is standing still. Then Loki's mirage ends after time to stall and make the opponent lose stamina and for loki to gain stamina. Resonance Type- '''Aesir Magnetic Reverse Upset- '''Loki uses the Magna Sealent Core in this move. Loki reverses on of the magnets the magnets turn towards each other making loki regain balance and strength that was lost. Then Loki uses its newly gained balance to hop ontop of the opposing beyblade and make the opposing beyblade lose balance. '''Norse God Cosmos Solar Tsunami's Ultimate Descends: Loki jumps into the air and sends waves of water and whirlpools of water at the opposing bey. Loki then attacks the opponent Loki then lands on the arena and is like the sun rotating slowly and perfectly but is covered in water not fire. Loki then circles the Arena then Jumps into the air and dives on the opponents facebolt and erupts with a massive tsunami. Loki's Ragnarok Tenacious Gamma-Gear Trick: Loki goes into the air and dives into the opponent as a decoy. Then Loki Stops Midway to attack and Makes the engine gear go in reverse and then circles the arena and at high speeds then uses the axis frame to distort the air and then loki creates a gamma tsunami and throws the opponents bey. Ultimate Norse Legacies Cosmic Aqua End: Loki Gamma Ragnarok Saber: Loki's Beast Appears Surrounded by Water and A Gamma Ray sword. Loki then Jumps into the air and spins slowly like the cosmos as it appears. Loki then dives at the opponents bey surrounded by a sun like figure made of gamma energy and water. Right before contact Loki erupts in a supernova causing the opposing bey very serious damage. Ultimate Nordic God Ragnarok Typhoon: This Beyblade gets enveloped by the Mirage of the Zoid version of Draciel and gets its attack stronger because of the zoids shield making the attacks stronger it also increases the defense by 50 a bit because of the the Shield made by the Draciels Body. It is attached before launch on the bey in the shape of a head of the zoid on the facebolt then grows to cover the whole beyblade. This BeyNano is the New Dynamic BeyNano for Loki. More Info On the Way Category:Registered Beyblade Category:Non RPB